Days as a Kokiri
by HerExtraLife
Summary: Link wasn't always the brave, grunting hero we know. This story will tell the many tales of Saria and Link's adventures in Kokiri village as they grow up unaware of their destiny. LinkxSaria Silent!Link. I will take requests on whatever you want the duo or trio *hint* to do.


**Hey, so… I hope to make a lot of chapters….yeah…let me know if you like this chapter and if I should continue. Oh! I don't own LoZ.**

Link thrashed in his sleep trying to escape the imaginary darkness that smothered him into his bed. He clutched at his hand made sheets, sweat pouring down his face in rivers, gasping at the fake fear that flooded his veins. He awoke with a start; eyes dilated replaying what he could gather from his nightmare. After a while he grabbed his head running his small fingers through his matted hair, sniffling until his heart slowed down to a comfortable speed. Recklessly he threw his legs over the side of his bed slipping his feet into his boots. Quickly he stood up only to sit back down as his vision darkened from a head rush. Smoothing out his cloths he wiped the sleep from his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. Frowning, he stepped outside of his comfy tree house taking in the fresh forest air of his village.

Carefully, he climbed down the creaking ladder, jumping down close to the bottom and smiled at the thought of cleaning his face off. Link yawned and kept his head low as he passed the self-proclaimed leader Mido as his high pitched voice yelled at a goofy looking long haired Kokiri boy who was struggling picking up rocks. Making his way to the river he let out longing glances to each of the forever young Kokiri's fairies who carelessly flew around their child's head giving advice or scolding their decisions. Squatting at the river he frowned at the tired blond boy who started back at him. Shaking his head he cupped the crystal clear water and repeatedly splashed it on his warm face. He smiled, admiring the fresh feeling that washed over him. The calm feeling was short lived as he felt small hands shove him from behind and an ear splitting laugh that could wake the dead.

He gasped as the cool water embraced him carrying him to the bottom of the shallow river. Link sat up glaring daggers at the freckle faced boy who hunched over laughing at his dirty deed. Link felt a rumble in his throat as he tried to yell, but nothing escaped his mouth, but a low squeak of anger.

"Oh, trying to say something? Go ahead I dare you! You know, if you could talk back it would make this all the more satisfying. It's boring messing with somebody who won't complain."

Mido sighed, kicking water into the poor boy's face smirking as link coughed. Link closed his eyes wishing he would just drown and never come back, but quickly shot them open when another loud splash sounded beside him. Quickly looking to the side he noticed short orange hair and an ugly scowl. Smiling, link looked at his savior instantly recognizing the grass green hair and satisfied smirking features.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mido? Link is one of us and that's how you should treat him."

Saria grumbled and offered her hand to her friend who gratefully took it. Link gave her a sincere smile as she led him back to her little home. Opening the door Saria sat him down on her bed not minding that his soaked cloths were ruining her sheets and grabbed a spare towel she had in one of her chestnut drawers. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat in one of her chairs as Link fidgeted nervously and played with the fluffy towel he was given.

"Link, you know you have to stand up for yourself! I can't always be there! That jerk won't stop until you let him know you aren't easy to mess with!"

Saria cried out and laid her head in her hands whispering incoherent things to herself. Link stood up and frowned, grabbing her ocarina and shoving it into her direction. She peaked from between her fingers and let out a giggle as she reached out to grab the instrument admiring the feeling of it. Abruptly she stood up and lent her hand to Link who once again clasped into his. Without talking they both knew where they were headed. Giggling they dashed out the door ignoring the glares from Mido and made their way to their secret meadow. Entering the Lost Woods Link let Saria lead the way as she automatically threw herself into the maze of tall trees. He laughed silently as they twisted left and right slowly approaching their destination.

Out of breath they reached the meadow admiring the colorful pallet of flowers, scampering creatures, and the beautiful chorus of birds singing their hearts out. Sitting on the stump Saria put the ocarina to her lips and closed her eyes feeling the tune she played lifting the spirits of those who could hear it. Link sighed gratefully laying back into the soft grass letting her song carry him to a place where he was accepted and loved by those around him. He dreamed of life outside the forest where he would meet new people, where it didn't matter that he was fairyless or very quiet. A soft laughter and absence of music made Link flutter his eyes groggily open. His breath hitched in his throat as the young girls face was centimeters from his own. Green eyes met Blue as Link yelped and sat up quickly slamming his head against hers. They both clutched their heads and groaned rolling on their sides facing each other. Slowly they opened their eyes meeting the red marks on both of their foreheads. They were silent until they both burst into giggles and soon full blown laughter.

Wiping the tears from their eyes they sat up touching the small bumps smiling. Saria's attention was distracted by a little mouse that crawled up to her curious of the ruckus. She held out her hand as the mouse crawled up her arm resting on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Link crawled over to her person and watched as she pet the creature.

"Link, you wanna pet him?"

Link nodded his head and held out his hand awaiting the furry critter to crawl on. The mouse sniffed his hand and bit him before squeaking and crawling away back into the brush where he came. Saria gaped as Link hissed and cradled his hand in shock at what just happened. Saria snatched his hand and inspected the small mark frowning.

"Animals of the forest never attack Kokiri children. We have a special bond with them."

She knitted her brows together confused at the happening and gave Link his hand back slowly. Shaking their heads Link sat up helping her up too. Darkness was rearing its ugly shadow as they both frowned at how long they left, surely the others would be worried. Rushing through the woods they dodged the angered Deku plants and dashed through the twisted trees back to the village. They doubled over, hands on their knees sweat dabbing their foreheads. Link motioned for Saria to lie down on the ledge outside of the entrance to the Lost Woods after they regained their composure. Confused she did as she was told and watched with curiosity as link picked up a handful of small pebbles that lazily lay in the dirt. Squatting, Link picked a pebble from his pile, examined is target, reared back is hand, and threw the pebble hoping that it hit his orange haired target. Saria had to cover her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggles as Mido whipped his head back and forth jutting out his lip and squaring his small shoulders trying to find who threw it. Link, with a glint in his eye threw another one ducking to the ground as he heard the dirty words Mido spit out as he rubbed his head.

This even went on for a long while until they got spotted by Mido and had to evade his temper. Stealthy, they reached Links home and prepared to part ways, but a sneeze from link broke the awkward silence. Saria frowned at her stupidity.

"Augh! I forgot to tell you to change out of your wet cloths! Get rest Link and hopefully you won't get a cold"

She sighed as Link shrugged and sniffled climbing up the ladder to his awaiting bed. Reaching the top he turned and waved goodbye to his best friend who crossed her arms and shook her head. Her fairy, who decided to stay home that day zipped to her and sat himself onto her shoulder. Swiftly, she turned on her heel and headed back to her home unaware of the young pair of eyes that watched her.

**Review? I mean only if you want to.. **


End file.
